Ixlly
by Xarash
Summary: How does the Organazation react to another female member
1. Chapter 1

Telikansek Flame

A teenaged girl looked at her surroundings in confusion. She pushed her long wavy red out of her face reavling a thin, black scare that stretched from the corner of her left eye to the bottom of her narrow jaw shaped like the path of a sidewinder. Her peridot green eyes, narrowed in confusion, suggested a hidden strength that her seeming delicate face did not.

She did not remember how she ended up in this strange forest. The last thing she could remember was crying in a disserted ally in Twilight Town over the pain of her broken heart.

"That idiot he must of dragged me out here in his version of a joke! Will I'm not laughing!" She yelled to the surrounding trees. Her eye gleamed with fury; the scare seemed to stand out even more on her porcelain face. Her flaming seemed to move on its own. With out warning a stick flow past her head striking the tree she had been glaring at. Quickly recovering form, her shock she turned stare to the offending stick, which to her great shock started to rise slowly off the ground.

"Who's there?" She looked at the surrounding trees fear now replacing the anger on her face. She continued to look around, seeing nobody. Then it dawned on her she was the one making the stick raise. She did not know what she was feeling; fear, confusion, amazement, or pride.

Making it turn in the air an idea came to her, "Why don't you see if you can't lift something big and lift your self up, Lily." Muttering to herself Lily looked around for a large branch that could support her weight. Seeing the prefect branch Lily quickly summoned it. When it got closer, she sat on it as if it was a bench. Rising until her head touched the leaves she looked at the ground below her.

Suddenly Lily through back her head and laughed. Boy, she was going to have fun tomorrow

Unnoticed by Lily stood a dark figure in the shadows watching her profomence with intress.


	2. Chapter 2

_So sorry also about no disclaimer on the last chapter I was too eager to publish it to check for that type of stuff. I'm using the stereotype that Vexen is older than dirt_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Town, the World That Never Was, Organization XII, & all its members; they belong to Disney & Square Enix. I only own Lily/ Ixlly_

Now when Lily settled down the figure stepped into the clearing setting her on the defensive.

"Relax, child, I do not mean any harm. I just want to talk with you," he – to voice made it clear it was a he – said calmly.

Lily bristled with anger, "I am not child, mister. I'm 15 I'll have you know. Why am I bothering with you?" She turned her back to the man. No one and she meant no one called her a child and got away with it. She would show him only answers to respect.

"t'ch, arrogant brat. A 25 year old is child to me." He scolded her in a bored crossing his arms. Usually this would gain people's attention but all she responded with was a flip of her flaming hair. He sighed, "not only an arrogant but a stubborn brat" The Superior had told him to pick up this twit and with Xemnas the sooner you got a mission done the better. Why he did not just send easily trusted Demyx or the Axel Roxas team – who could have most girls going along with them in a matter of seconds – was beyond him. Time for plan b. "Don't you wonder why you are telekinetic all the sudden?" he asked in a as if he already know the answer.

Lily head whipped around so quickly she had to shove her wavy tresses out of her face to actually be able to see. "And what would you know about that, _kind sir_," she sneered the last part like that was not the name she was actually thinking of. Her green eyes shined like beacons with curiosity. How could he know about how she got that gift? She summed a stick that quickly came floated by her head. When the stick was where she wanted it she turned her percing gave the man.

He gave a short cold laugh, "Here is nether the time nor place to have that conversation. Come with and you can get a better answer."

She traced the scar out of habit thinking about his offer. She did not trust him (then again it was hard to gain her trust) but curiosity wanted to find out what was going on. Curiosity wining she replied, "I will go with if you tell me who you are."

"My name is Vexen," he said glad that this girl was not as aggressive as Larxene and that stick was not flying out to hit him, "before we go I will give you your new name."

Lily watched as Vexen stepped forward and her name appeared in silver letters. Watching it warily, the letters began spinning around and when they stopped the name in front of her now was **IXLLY**. Ixlly watched Vexen as he opened a dark portal.

"Follow me, Ixlly." With out another word he walked in with number XIV behind him

When they stepped out of the portal, they were in an office. At the sat a tan man with red eyes. He appeared to be reading of some reports.

Vexen stood front of and waited for the man to look up, "Here is the girl you wanted. Xemnas I already have ideas for a title for this twit." He reported the silvered haired man locked up.

As Xemnas started to speak Ixlly interrupted her voice somewhat arrogant, "Yaeh, and I bet they are along the lines of 'arrogant brat' and 'stubborn brat'." She walked over the nearest wall, leaned agenst it one foot flat agenst it and continued talking. "Why do I even need a title? You already gave me a new name. Any way now we are where you wanted to take me start explaining."

Xemnas rolled his eyes, "We are going to have a meeting in which everything is going to be explained and you will meet all the members of Organization XIII. IV take XIV to her room I will send somebody else to take her to the meeting."

"Now there is a whole organization in this. I'm not going anywhere in till you explain this whole." She sated weaving one arm in the air before crossing her arms. Looking form one face to the other she waited. Vexen appalled that she would speak that way to the superior while Xemnas looked mildly surprised. "Well, am I going to get an answer anytime soon or will I end up sleeping here?" The red head was getting very annoyed that they weren't telling her what she wanted to know.

"I am afraid you will have to what in your room until the meeting. I have worked to do here." Xemnas was speaking to her in that tone that said 'you will do as you're told or you want see the light of day' (_yes there is a tone like that_). "Now if you will Vexen." Vexen looked like Christmas had come early when he pushed her in the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any thing related to Kingdome Hearts expect for Ixlly._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ixlly stepped out of the portal into a plain room. Brushing the hair out of her face, she looked around. On one side of the room was a large window that looked out onto the city below and a large heart shaped moon. On her left were a maple bookcase, cherry wardrobe, and an oak desk with a mirror on it. On the right were a canopy bed and a door. When she turned, she saw that the fourth wall had just a door.

Couris about the room she went inside the door by the bed. Opening the door, she did a deboul take. "What the heck?!?" was the first thing out of her mouth, "this place is bigger than my bedroom at home." Ixlly covenitly forgot that her bedroom had been little more than a broom closet. She looked in the sink dowers; finding what she was looking for took a quick shower.

Finishing up with the shower she wrapped up in a towel glad that there appeared to be at least one other female. Hoping the woman had also supplied clothes she checked the woredorbed. In it, she found several pair of jeans, socks (boot and regular), gloves, shirts, and two identical coats, a pair of boots, tennis shoes, and undergarments. Deciding that they would want her in uniform she changed quickly. Sitting on the bed and thought about what she needed. "Wander if I can get my books form home? Hope I don't have to rebuy them all, they were expensive. That red-eyed dude looked like he was reading some reports, so I will purbly need a computer. Definitely need to do some serious shopping for clothes. Some hair bands/berits would be nice. I hate looking like cousin it." Ixlly leaned back and sighed, "For a group that needs a lot of decorating help they know comfort." Was her last though before she fell asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A small teenager portaled into to the room about an hour after Ixlly had fallen asleep. Having been talking to Vexen, the slate haired boy was annoyed and a little nervous (not that he would ever admit it). Why did he have to take the "mintiur Larluxlen"? Quickly scanning the room his stormy eyes fell upon the figure on the bed. "At least she is intelligent," he stated looking at her outfit. He stalked over to the bed, papering for the whirlwind that might come along with waking a telekinetic temper.

Looking at her face, he was taken back. The small porciln face surrounded by a flame of hair did not belong to the crazed child of Vexen's exaggerations. She did not look like she could even hurt a fly. Looking at the scar, he did not see it as a disfigurement but as if someone had dropped her and then tried to put her back together. He took a deep birth so he could catch her scent and gasped. Her scent was one that no one so delicate looking should have, on of old blood and dried tiers. "What have you been through, you poor girl?" he asked the sleeping figure as he gently moved some hair out of her face.

The boy quickly pulled back as Ixlly began to stir. Waking to see someone with hair covering one eye starring at her caused Ixlly to move quickly to the furthest edge of the bed away form the boy. The only thing she knew to register with someone staring was abuse. She raised her head, looked him in the eye, and asked, "Who are you and why did you wake me from my much needed sleep?"

"I am number six, Zexion, the cloaked schemer," he stated after a second of surprise on how dangerous she was acting frightened her scent was. "Do not worry; I am not here to hurt you. I was told to bring you to the meeting." With that statement, she relaxed, barely.

"So I'm finally going to get some answers?" she asked tone still wary.

"Yes, Ixlly, everything sill be explained to you at the meeting. You will also receive your title and number. Someone will be assigned to train you and guied you." Zexion responed gald that she was beginning to relax.

Ixlly looked at Zexion's face closely and when she saw nothing malicious she decied that he could be trusted. Sliding off the bed and walking slowly to stand next to him, she lifted an eyebrow, "Well, aren't you going to open a portal?" Zexion laughed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they got to the end of Zexion's portal Ixlly found herself standing in a large white circular room with thirteen tall chairs. No fourteen chairs, she thought when she saw that they were standing on the shortest chair. Zexion quickly portaled to another chair.

Ixlly looked around at the other chairs. On the tallest one was Xemnas. On his right was a man with an eye patch and next to him was a guy with dread locks. Next was Vexen then a huge man with orgen hair. Zexion was next to a blue haired man with an X shape scar on his face. Her eyes were emtitally drawn to a man with hair as red as her's that stuck out every which way. Next to the red haired porcupine was a teenager with a Mohawk/mullet combination. In-between mullet boy and a person with pink mane of hair—she could not tell if it was male or female—was a British looking gentle man. There was a woman with blond hair that looked like she had antennas. On Ixlly's left was a blond haired boy.

She opened her mouth to say something rude when Xemnas spoke, "Welcome Ixlly to Organization XIII. Your full title is number XIV, Ixlly, the Stubborn Summoner. I know that you have many questions…" Ixlly could tell this was going to be a boring meeting.

While she half listened to the speech, she observed the others. When she was young, she had learned all ways keep an eye on your surroundings, explicealy when in strange territory. Many of them had pulled up their hoods and were sleeping lightly. Zexion was reading a book and mullet boy was listening to an iPod. The porcupine and blond teenager were playing some type of portable gaming system. The British looking man was messing with some cards. Only the X scare man seemed to be payingation.

"14 do you understand?" Xemnas finely finished an hour latter.

"Uh, yeah, I think so," Ixlly replied, "though you could of said that in fifteen minutes." That got a few laughs and one whistle. "Any way I've got a few questions. Zexion said that you were going to give me some sort of guide and a trainer? And do I get paid 'cause I don't join nada for free."

"Go girl!" called eyepatch. Many of the others were laughing hard and mullit boy looked like he was crying. Vexen rolled his eyes and X scare looked mad. Origin hair had a slight smile and Zexion looked shocked. When Ixlly looked over at Xamnes she was shocked that he looked deadly calm. It unnerved her a bit, but one never to admit fear she smiled at him sweetly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_I hate ending like this but I don't think I should wait to post any longer. There will be no pattern to my posting. I only write when I am inspiared and movated. I might get a little more moavated if I knew how people like the story. So please review, some of the review might also give me inspiration._


End file.
